


Childlike

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: AU where Nux survives, Desert traveling buddies, Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M, Mad Max Kinkmeme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max/Nux, spanking. Angharad says Nux is just a kid? Fine; then he's going to be treated like one.</p><p>In which Nux lives, acts like a brat, and is punished accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike

The steady thrum of the engine of the recently reclaimed Interceptor has long since lulled Nux to sleep in the passenger’s seat. The War Boy’s cheek is pillowed against the place where the leather of the seat meets the metal of the car’s frame, and his mouth is slightly ajar, a soft, wheezing sort of snore emitted under each exhale. 

Max can’t help but glance over at his companion every few minutes. The miles are long, the sky is dark, and the other is so pure looking against the backdrop of the desert through the window. When Max had discovered the kid amongst the wreckage of the Rig, he hadn’t expected him to be alive. 

Covered in burns and lacerations, Nux had managed to drag himself from the flipped Rig and collapse face-first in the sand. Max could only tell he was still breathing by the jittery rise and fall of Nux’s shoulder blades. Max treated and dressed Nux’s wound, set him proper, and stayed with him a few nights in the Canyon. When he tried to leave shortly after giving him the last necessary blood transfusion, Nux had climbed into the passenger seat of the Interceptor and refused to budge.

Max refused to bodily remove him in the weakened state he was in, and he couldn’t find it within him to bully the War Boy back out into the desert alone. Nux stubbornly didn’t want to go back to the Citadel, not yet, and so Max was stuck with a traveling mate. 

When Nux was well enough to drive, the two of them traded off every few hundred miles. It was night now, and Nux slept. He tired easily. Max didn’t feel too bad, though, for the mischievous War Boy. He could hardly turn his back on the damn kid without having some prank pulled. It was all in good fun, but it was still irritating. 

Max eased the Interceptor into a suitable camping spot for the rest of the night, parking behind a high enough dune and cutting the engine. He rested for a minute, leg aching slightly, then opened the door and began to set up a camp. The engine popped as it cooled, and Max started a fire, unfurling his bedroll and picking some food out of the sparse supply box in the trunk of the car.

The smell of cooking sustenance drew Nux out of his slumber, and Max didn’t have to turn to know he was shuffling towards him. Nux sat himself down slowly, wounds now closed but still hurting, and scrubbed at his eyes with his fist. He still wore his War Boy clay and paint, and it smeared slightly over his knuckles. 

Max served the Boy first, then himself. Nux ate like a starving dog, sloppy and eager. Max rolled his eyes slightly, digging in, and wasn’t surprised at all to hear the brief clatter of Nux discarding his tin can, now empty. They shared a companionable silence, filled with food, until Nux’s hand crept into Max’s peripheral vision. 

The other man made a face, and scooted slightly to the side, shifting his can away from Nux. Nux made a little sound of distaste, and then, his hand shot out, gripping the base of the can and promptly snatching it from Max’s grip.

Max grunted, eyes narrowed as he watched Nux sluff down the rest of the food. “Nux.” He spoke shortly, voice gruff.

Nux grinned cheekily around the lip of the can, then tossed it after the previous. “Blood-bag.” He replied, almost with a lazy tone. 

Max’s jaw tightened, and before Nux had the sense to react, the Road Warrior had dragged him up into his lap, turning him over his knee. Nux spat out a laugh, toes curling in his boots, than a sharp yelp as Max’s open palm landed on the curve of his ass.

“You gonna’ act like a little bratty kid? You’re gonna’ get treated like one.” Max spoke matter-of-factly, shaking his head slightly.

“Not a kid.” Nux protested, giving a half-hearted squirm of his hips. “I’m a War Boy!”

“Yeah.” Max replied stiffly, landing another blow a little further down towards Nux’s thighs.

The thick canvas material of the War Boy’s pants shielded Nux from most of the pain, but it still stung a little to show how irate Max was. Nux let out a whine, squirming a little more intensely now. 

Max ground his teeth and smacked Nux’s ass again, then shoved the Boy off his lap. Nux hit the sand and bit his lip, then huffed softly and scooted forward on his knees. Max sighed and shook his head again, turning his gaze aside. He’d acted without thinking. 

Nux, however, seemed to have other ideas. Flushed slightly under his war clay, he shuffled closer, then hesitantly settled back over Max’s lap. Max stiffened, joints locking up, his eyes widening. Nux rested his cheek on his hands, arms outstretched in front of him. 

The Boy seemed to have enjoyed the rough treatment. Max sighed louder, then smoothed one hand down Nux’s back. Nux trembled at the soft touch of calloused fingertips. Max started a rhythm, stroking lazily, and picked at his teeth with his free hand. Nux nestled closer, pressing his ribs into Max’s stomach, and the Road Warrior stroked a little gentler, soothing the Boy back to sleep. He really was a child, seeking comfort through unfamiliar touch.


End file.
